Ode To Xion
by Alpha101
Summary: "I try with all of my might to dream about happy moments, and, yes, that moment is heartwarming, but I (well, technically Sora, as I am only a fragment of his mind) always awake crying, because I had just realized that it was only a dream. A beautiful, saddening dream…"


Oh, how I miss her, how I miss my dearest Xion! She was perfect in every single way. She was not like the others. No, she was special; unique. This is why she was my friend. She understood me.

Xion and I were alike in almost every way possible. She was new to the Organization, and did not know anyone, which not only agitated her, but also frightened her. I remember the day that I first came to the Organization. I did not talk to anyone, but Axel. He befriended me quickly. I stayed in my room at the most part, staring at the ceiling and thinking. I would never thing about anything special in particular. I would think about random subjects. It kept me occupied. Some days I could be questioning my very existence, and other days, I would ask meaningless questions such as, "How is sea-salt ice cream so good?" After a while, I started to do this less and started to talk to everyone, but I still mainly talked to Axel. Seeing Xion made me realize that I was not alone.

She was also used. This is what I mainly compare the two of us with. Of course, all of the Organization was used, but Xion and I were a special case. She was used to awake Sora, but she would perish in the process. I had to merge with Sora, his thought becoming mine, and my thoughts becoming his. Oh, how I hated him at first. But I soon saw that Sora was a nice person. Still, being used still like that never escapes my mind.

One thing that makes us opposites is that Xion can make sacrifices with little hesitation. I, on the other hand, am infuriated when I have to make a sacrifice. I have to make so many! It gets old after a while! When Xion learned that she had to save Sora, she was, of course, sad and frightened at first. But she later overcame her sadness and fear, and sacrificed herself for a greater purpose, just like that. I, on the other hand, would not accept the fact that I had to rejoin Sora for a very long time. That's what I miss about Xion the most. She would do anything to save a friend.

I would do anything for her. I was going to face Xemnas and set Kingdom Hearts free just because that it was her dying wish! Imagine what I would do if the object was to bring her back! The thought haunts me still. I know that Xion would not want me to do anything wrong just so that she could be with me again. Even if I were successful, I know that she would not be happy. I still think about her to this day, about my old friend. Sometimes I dream about having ice cream with her and Axel again. I try with all of my might to dream about happy moments, and, yes, that moment is heartwarming, but I (well, technically Sora, as I am only a fragment of his mind) always awake crying, because I had just realized that it was only a dream.

A beautiful, saddening dream…

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So, this is another Kingdom Hearts one-shot. I just wanted to let you guys know that I will be taking a break from, "Lilly's Story." I can't really think of anything for the next chapter. So, while I am thinking of ideas, I will be creating one-shots to keep you guys, and myself, entertained. Don't worry people who have never played the Kingdom hearts games. Not all of the one-shots will be about Kingdom Hearts. There will possible be a Percy Jackson, Once Upon a Time, or even a Walking Dead one-shot in the future. Don't worry, it should only take me a month at the most to update the story. I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Songs-**

**1: Led Zeppelin – Stairway to heaven (not sure if I said this one already or not, so forgive me if I did)**

**2: AC/DC – Thunderstruck**

**3: Kiss – I Want to Rock and Roll All Night**

**4: Kiss – I Was Made For Loving You**

**5: John Lennon – Imagine**

**6: Nirvana – The Man Who Sold the World**

**7: Ben Folds – Still (might have said this one already as well)**

**8: Michael Jackson – Thriller**

**~Alpha101**


End file.
